Losing Your Way Across Star Riddled Skies
by xoxJemsiieexox
Summary: The Doctor has unwittingly stumbled back into Pete's World and he finally has a chance to be reunited with Rose after 7 long years. One problem: The Doctor has regenerated and Rose will not recognize him. Rose11 fic
1. Chapter 1

Untitled.

Summary: 11 somehow managed to stumble back into Pete's World 7 years after he left his Rose standing on the beach in Norway. What happens when he meets Rose again only to find her undergoing a huge change in to something, which should be impossible? The doctor is a new man but will seeing her again re-ignite his feelings for her. Completely disregards JE mainly because the story would not work with the implications 10.5 would cause. Sorreee

7 years. 7 years and Rose Marion Tyler had not aged a day. 7 years since the Doctor had left her alone on that beach. Part of her felt bitter towards him for leaving her. He had shown her the stars, the wonder of the universe and then dumped her there in an alternate reality, however unwillingly he had done it. Then she remembered. She remembered his smile and the sound of his laugh. She remembered the good times, the adventures and the feel of his hand intertwined with hers as they ran for their lives. The rest of her was slowly dying. Not literally of course. She wasn't entirely sure she could die, not anymore. She could only assume that when she had absorbed the time vortex and fried the Daleks' that some sort of change had occurred and she stopped aging. She was 29; she should be showing some small wrinkles maybe the odd gray hair if she was unlucky. There was just nothing. She was still 22 inside and out.

She tried her best to get on with her life. She had Mickey, her family and her job at Torchwood, yet something was still missing from her life. Every day that passed when she was away from the Doctor ached. To distract herself she had thrown herself into her job and quickly found herself as head of her department. It wasn't the same though. She longed to still be out there traveling with the only man she had ever truly loved.

That morning was just like any other. Rose woke up at 6am and lay in bed for a while, just thinking. Mickey was finally coming back from South Africa where he had been visiting his new girlfriend Charlotte's family for the past 3 weeks. Though they were nowhere near as close as they had been, they were still best friends and she had missed him. She finally dragged herself out of bed and took a long hot shower. In the relative peace of the shower she could imagine she was still onboard the TARDIS and the Doctor was only a few meters away, ready to whizz off on another crazy adventure. When they water ran cold Rose came back down to earth and clambered out of the shower with a heavy heart and pulled on her clothes. She glanced at the clock and realized she was running late for picking Mickey up from Heathrow. It had been a long flight and he and Charlotte would not appreciate spending any more time then necessary in any airport. Rose rocketed down the stairs, her hands rattling along the banister. In the kitchen her mother, father and little brother Tony were sitting at the breakfast table.

"Rosie!" Shouted Tony jumping out of his seat and wrapping his arms around her waist. She grinned and hugged him back, ruffling his messy blonde hair.

"Tony will you sit down and finish your bloomin' breakfast. Rose will still be here when you've eaten that toast!" Jackie Tyler sighed. Pete just smiled from behind his newspaper.

"Actually Rose wont. I need to go and pick Mickey and Char up from the airport and then I'm at work till seven. I'll bring in some pizza on the way home though eh?" She smiled at the 6-year-old boy. Without Tony, Rose honestly didn't think she could have coped in those first few years alone. He had been her comfort when things got too much and she didn't half spoil him rotten much to Jackie's dismay. Jackie rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath but Rose gave her a cheeky smile and she grinned back.

"Oh all right then see you later sweetheart. Ooh! While I remember can you bring in some tin foil. Somebody used the lot making himself a Cyberman costume!" She gazed fondly at her son and he shifted his feet guiltily. Tony reminded Rose of herself a little. She tripped as she rushed out of the door as she heard her mothers shout of "Tony Tyler sit down and eat your bloody breakfast this instant!" and giggled for a minute before heading out down the drive way to her car.

So there you have it guys! First chapter done! Although this is only a prologue telling you about Rose's life without the Doctor the interesting stuff comes next chapter. I'm not entirely sure if there will be adult ;) stuff in this story but for now the rating stays T.

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Losing Your Way Across Star Riddled Skies

Chapter 1

Hi It's me again back with another exciting chapter There are loads of references to South African products and things in here but I do know my stuff. I spent Christmas over there and like my whole family is South African.

He shouldn't be here.

He knows it's wrong, so terribly, terribly wrong, but in his defense it wasn't his fault. He didn't_ want_ to come here. The TARDIS malfunctioned, sending them both on a spiral journey that ended up with them crash-landing here.

He didn't want to come here.

Okay, that was a lie. He had wanted to, so many times, but was physically unable to. Even though the majority of his brain was cursing and screaming about it, the moment he'd stepped out the TARDIS and seen the zeppelins in the sky a little part of him had cheered.

He didn't know if it was the right universe. He thought it was the right universe; but what he thought and what was actually true were beginning to become two completely different things. God, he's getting old.

He wandered about for a while, trying to find any trace of them. It had been 7 years since he had been last in this universe. Seven years since he had seen his beautiful Rose. What hurt him the most was the fact that he had never been able to tell her how he truly felt about her. He loved Martha and Donna like sisters but with Rose it was different. He could not see her. She had probably moved on. Maybe she and Mickey made a go of it. Maybe they were married with children. He couldn't blame her for moving on; God knows he had tried to. Besides Rose would no doubt have no idea who he was, the regeneration had been painful; they seemed to get worse each time. Maybe he could go up and talk to her. Just a chance to talk to her one more time and then he would go back to the TARDIS and close the time fracture behind him. She had told him on Bad Wolf Bay that she worked for the parallel Torchwood. She would love that he thought with a laugh. A passer by gave him a strange look. He supposed he must look suspicious, a random man dressed all in black holding a glowing pen thing laughing to himself.

It was only then that the Doctor came to his senses and took in his surroundings. Hmmm. Heathrow Airport. Interesting, of all the places in this universe the TARDIS brought him to the world's busiest airport! Sometimes he questioned the logic of his brilliant time ship. He spun on his heel and walked back towards the little blue box. Once inside he practically jumped over to the monitor and looked up Rose Tyler. He managed to pull up the government website and hack into the database all in the space of 5 minutes. Oh and eat a banana! He still loved bananas! He clicked onto her file. Name: Rosaline Marion Tyler, Age: 29, Height: 5"4! All meaningless trivia. Like he didn't know her age, the colour of her sparkling brown eyes! The only useful bit of information was that she was Head of Human Resources at Torchwood. He smiled, good for her. Rose Tyler defender of the earth! That was it, all he needed to do was set the co-ordinates for the time vortex and he would slip back through the fracture un-noticed. That's what he needed to do. That's what he wanted to do, wasn't it?

And then the console exploded.

"What's the matter old girl? Hmmm tell me." He asked with a hint of panic in his voice. The last thing he needed was to be stuck in the wrong universe! The TARDIS beeped and whined in response then the console sparked again and the TARDIS made the familiar noise as it disappeared from outside Heathrow and materialized in an entirely unknown place.

Rose was rushing. She wouldn't ordinarily be doing 60 miles an hour in a 40 mile an hour zone but she was running about twenty minutes late and Mickey would kill her if she was any later. She mercifully didn't encounter any police officers and made it into the car park of terminal 4 with about 3 minutes to go. She bought a coffee and waited in the arrivals area. She had just thrown her coffee cup into the bin when she heard her name being called.

"Rose! Rose babes! Come here and give me a hug you daft cow." Charlotte Hanson was about as gobby as Jackie Tyler on a sugar rush but that was why she loved her. Before Char had been Mickey's girlfriend she had been Rose's best mate, in fact it was Rose who had introduced them to each other in the first place! Rose squealed and ran up to Charlotte wrapping her up in a huge hug. Charlotte had lived in Johannesburg until she was about 7 but her accent had long since been obscured by her cockney twang. She was tall, relatively curvy and a trim sort of way with fiery red hair cut into a side fringe with choppy layers. Her bright green eyes clashed violently with her hair but it never seemed to stop her layering on the L'Oreal Feria in ruby red every six weeks or so. She was the complete opposite to the relatively shy and retiring Mickey Smith but Rose thought that was the reason behind them being such a wonderful couple. You know opposites attract and all that jazz. When Charlie released her from the death grip hug she found herself being nearly knocked out as a hand was thrust out in front of her face.

"This idiots only gone and proposed aint he! I said yes, Rose. I'm getting married!" Charlotte squealed and her and Rose started jumping up and down like toddlers on skittles. Rose inspected the decent sized diamond on Charlie's finger and grinned. She was genuinely happy for her best friend and her ex- boyfriend whom she loved like a brother. When she had first arrived in the parallel universe she and Mickey had come to the mutual agreement that they were better off as friends than anything more.

"Oh My God!!! Char! I'm so happy for you babe!" Rose yelled over the squealing and pounced on Charlotte to give her another hug. Mickey Smith just rolled his eyes and began pushing the trolley loaded with luggage towards the automatic doors.

"Women!" he muttered as he stalked off

"What's his problem?" Rose asked with a hint of amusement in her voice

"God knows, he's probably gone for a smoke." Charlotte smiled at her friend as they began to walk towards the exit

"So did ya get me a present then missus?" Rose asked jokingly and Charlotte shoved her hand in her oversized handbag and pulled out a startlingly yellow packet and threw it at her. Rose caught it and felt a bit like a ninja.

"Jelly Tots?" Charlotte laughed at Rose's puzzled expression.

"Don't be daft! Your proper prezzie's in Mickey's suitcase but believe me those are good! Got a whole load in here, loads better than the British ones these are!" Rose shrugged and tore open the packet. She had missed breakfast and she was starving. She shoved a load in her mouth and nodded. God they were good. She didn't even want to look at the calorie content! Charlotte studied Rose carefully and watched her expression change as she swallowed.

"Ok I'll admit it these are nice. But you can't blame me for being suspicious! I still remember that meaty stuff you give me! What's it called? Gawd that was awful Char!"

"Billtong. Hmph still never met a British person who likes it! Its practically a delicacy!"

"Yeah whatever. Anyway look at the colour of you! Lucky cow." Rose exclaimed as she examined her friend's bronzed arms and face.

"Ooh it was so hot I wish you could have been there. Next time you're coming right! No questions asked its final. You'd love it Rose." Charlotte had a dreamy expression on her face and didn't even seem to realize they had reached the car already. Rose got into the drivers seat of her Mini and Char got in beside her. Mickey sat in the back and looked a little miffed at being shoved into the back seat. All the way back to the Tyler Mansion Charlie nattered on about Spur steaks and how wonderful this place called Steers was to eat and something about the chips. Chips. Rose laughed internally and thought of the Doctor and winced. It had been a long time but it still felt as if a whole had been punched through her chest when she thought of him. She was pulled out of her trance when a car beeped behind her. The traffic light had turned green and she had just been sat there. She continued to drive and when she finally pulled into the Tyler drive the heavens opened and thunder immediately crackled through the sky.

"Welcome back to sunny England eh?" Mickey joked as he unloaded the soaking luggage from the boot and dragged it into the warmth of the entrance hall. Rose checked her watch she had made good time and didn't need to leave for work for another hour or so. Rose followed Mickey into the family room where Charlotte, Jackie, Tony and Pete were all sat around the table sharing out Jelly Tots and laughing. Mickey and Rose pulled up a chair and Tony clambered onto Rose's knee as he often did. Charlotte was recounting a tale of their eventful trip to the Kruger National Park and showing pictures on her phone.

"Right this one honestly nobody would believe me when I told them this. Ok so there we were in Nelspruit airport just outside Malelane gate and our flight got in late so we were rushing like hell to get there before dusk when they locked the gates. So first of all the bloody police of all things for speeding stops us! Luckily she was very understanding once we explained. Ok so we finally get to the gate no bother and there we are speeding through the bloomin twilight and there are these cars stopped in front of us. Bare in mind that some people go to the Kruger park 'bout a hundred times in their life and aint ever seen a lion. But oh no Mickey Smith here first time in SA first time in the Kruger! First animal this guy sees, no impala or nuffin' is a lioness with two cubs! Unbelievable!" Mickey looked a little embarrassed as Jackie stared at him. Rose glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I'd best be going now don't wanna be late for work do I? Doesn't give off a very good impression if a head of department stumbles into work 20 minutes late." Tony hugged her tight and then slid off her lap.

"Don't forget the pizza Rosie!" He yelled before launching himself out of the room to go and play on his Sony Wii (Alternate Universe remember I do know it's Nintendo.) Rose laughed ,he was definitely a Tyler. She kissed Mickey on the cheek and shouted a quick goodbye before catapulting out of the room herself. It was still raining and Rose hugged her coat tighter to her body. The drive to Starbucks for her daily Cappuccino was uneventful except from the fact that she nearly ran over a raven that refused to move from the center of the road until the very last second. It was only when she walked into the café something happened that would change her life forever.

Starbucks? Really? Of all the places in the galaxy! The Doctor shook his head. Now he was here he may as well treat himself to a coffee before he went on his merry way. He grabbed himself some kind of frothy thing with chocolate dust on top. He gazed at it suspiciously before sitting down at a free table and taking a tiny experimental sip. He felt the caffeine hit his system straight away but took another sip. He had to admit it was pretty good. He heard the small sound of a creak as the door opened and turned his head to see her standing there. Rose Tyler. The woman he had loved for 9 years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Boom! Chapter 2 for you lovely people

Disclaimer: Me no own

He watched as she ordered her coffee and sat down at a table not far from his own. It was ridiculous of him to think she would walk in, take one look at him and throw herself into his arms. Sometimes it was hard to remember he wasn't that man anymore. The one with the huge hair and the mole between his shoulder blades, the one Rose Tyler had fallen in love with. He was taller, younger and so very different. Rose had stayed with him through regeneration but he sensed that this was somehow different. He couldn't help staring at her.

Rose had noticed the tall, dark man as soon as she had walked into the coffee shop. She also noticed the fact that he had not stopped staring at her. He was dressed all in black and registered as distinctly suspicious. There was also something weirdly familiar about him although Rose was entirely sure that she had never seen this man in her life.

The Doctor and Rose locked eyes across the room. He smiled awkwardly and looked back to his paper and pretended to read it. It was physically painful being so close to Rose yet so far away. Oh for Gods sake! This was the woman he had dreamt about for 7 years. 7 years he spent pining after her, dreaming of this moment and he was too bloody scared to speak to her! Idiot! She got up from her table and walked over towards the bin. On the way she passed directly past the Doctor's table. She felt a buzz of electricity and she slipped. As she saw the ground coming closer a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. It was the mystery man. He smiled down at her while she righted herself.

"You ought to be more careful." His voice was smooth like velvet.

"I didn't trip! I was testing gravity. It still works." Rose was flustered. Something, which did not happen very often. How on earth was this handsome stranger having this affect on her? He laughed and it was a warm sound. He pulled her to her feet and she smiled.

"Well umm thank you, whoever you are for you know saving me." God she sounded like such an idiot even to her "However I have to err get going I'm late for work as it is so umm it was nice meeting you Mr.…?" She enquired her voice filled with genuine curiosity.

The Doctor was having an internal battle. What should he do? Tell her and ruin any chance she had of a normal life? God things would have been so much easier if he hadn't gone and regenerated again! On the other hand maybe she had missed him just as much as he had missed him maybe just maybe she still loved him. In a panic he blurted out:

"Smith, John Smith." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I used to have a friend who went by that name." He could hear the pain in her voice and his heart skipped a beat. She hadn't moved on that was for sure.

"Yeah well it's a common name isn't it?" He sounded like a lovesick teenager.

"Yeah that's what he used to say as well. Never mind eh! No point in dwelling in the past." But the Doctor could see the tear that slipped from her eye and rolled down her pink cheek.

"Uh are you alright?" He enquired trying for all the world to sound like a concerned stranger. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Yeah, fine don't worry about me. Oh god I feel so stupid I don't normally cry in front of random strangers in Starbucks!" Her voice wobbled. He smiled reassuringly at her. That smile seemed so familiar for just a second and then it was gone.

"D-d-do I know you from somewhere?" She stammered. The Doctor took a deep breath this could be his only chance.

"Um no I don't think you do, sorry. I was nice meeting you though Rose." And then he turned and started to walk away. He spun on his heel and gave her a cocky smile, then turned and walked out leaving a dumbfounded Rose standing staring after him.

On the journey to work she tried her best to push all thoughts of "John" if that was even his name, out of her mind. As she pulled into the Torchwood car park she realized something: When he had left the café he had said, "It was nice meeting you though, Rose." She hadn't told him her name so how had he known? The whole situation was getting stranger by the second. Rose had to find who this guy was. For all she knew he could be dangerous, and she wasn't prepared to risk her own safety or her family's. Working at Torchwood had taught her to take nothing and nobody a face value.

The Doctor was in the TARDIS. He had decided. He wasn't going to lose her again not so soon after he had found her. It should have been impossible to cross back over into this universe, but fate it seemed was on his side. That should tell him something. He had a plan, simple really. Land the TARDIS as close a possible to the Tyler mansion and knock on the front door. Easy. He set the co-ordinates for 7:30 that evening when Rose would undoubtedly be home from the office.

Rose reflected on her day. There had been a raid on a factory suspected of hiding illegal aliens that she had to supervise but otherwise it had been a slow day at Torchwood 1. She punched in the postcode for the local chippy and started the engine. She ordered three pizzas and a bag of chips seeing as Charlotte and Mickey were undoubtedly staying for dinner. She pulled in the drive and parked up. The rain had cleared, but now the sun had set the temperature had dropped dramatically.

"Hi. I'm back!" She yelled as she struggled through the door with the three pizza boxes before Mickey rushed to her aid and grabbed two off her and ran into the kitchen yelling "Foods up kids!" Tony ran screaming at the top of his lungs towards the kitchen in his Power Rangers pajamas and Rose giggled as a frazzled looking Jackie chased after him.

"Hiya sweetheart! Had a good day at work?" She shouted over all the screaming. Rose nodded as she tugged off her heels. She followed her mother into the kitchen and grabbed herself a slice of pepperoni and sat down on the kitchen stool next to Charlotte. While those around her chatted and shared mindless banter Rose zoned out. It was times like these when she was cloaked in the domesticity of all of this, the family life when she thought the most of him. Those stupid Converses he used to wear constantly and the ridiculous oral fixation. All those little imperfections that made him so amazing in her eyes embedded into her memory forever and never ceasing to haunt her dreams. What if he had moved on? Forgotten about her the same way he had done with Sarah Jane and countless others he had just dumped back on earth and went on his merry way across time and space? She knew he had loved her but never as much as she had loved him. Just then she was pulled out of her reverie unceremoniously by a loud chime resonating from the doorbell. She sighed and heaved herself up off the chair.

"I'll get it then shall I?" She blew her breath out hard and pushed her hand through her fringe as she shuffled through the hall towards the door.

The handle felt icy cold in her hand, still warm from being wrapped around a mug of steaming tea. In all honesty she wondered whom the bloody hell would be knocking on the door at this time of night especially since she was unaware of them expecting a visitor. She unlocked the bolt and slid the glass door open. In front of her was the handsome familiar stranger the one who had known her name.

Say something you idiot. His brain was screaming at him on the inside.

"Rose Tyler? I trust you remember me? Is it possible for me to speak with you in private for a few short minutes? I'm afraid it's quite urgent." She raised her eyebrows in suspicion and he crossed his fingers behind his back and smiled serenely at her hoping to stare her down. She lowered her eyes and swallowed and then she shut the door behind her and stepped closer to him.

"You have 2 minutes so talk John if that is even your name. I want to know how on earth you know my name! Think carefully before you lie to me!" Her fierce expression made her look like a little blonde kitten trying to be a tiger. He smirked and she glared at him.

"My name isn't John, Rose. You know me just as well as I know you. I know your name because you're the only person I've thought of for every second of the last seven years. It's me Rose, The Doctor. I've regenerated." And then she slapped him. Hard.

"That is not funny! Who are you and how the hell do you know about the Doctor! If you've hurt him somehow I'll…" He grabbed her hands in his as the tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Shh Rose. Please calm down. It's me really." He tried to smile at her but he was too busy preventing his own tears from falling.

"Fine if you're the Doctor then tell me what were the last words you said to me that day on Bad Wolf Bay?" She stammered as she shivered from the sobs and the cold. He gazed down at her tenderly

"I said Rose Tyler…" He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"And how was that sentence gonna end?" He leaned down to her ear and whispered tenderly

"Rose Tyler I love you never forget that." She gazed up into his eyes and launched herself into his arms.

"Oh my god! It's really you?" She sobbed loudly

"The new and improved version." He grinned. Before he knew what was happening she had thrown her arms around his neck and thrust her lips against his. Once he got over the initial shock he kissed her back. Tender at first but it grew more passionate as each second passed. She ground her body up against him and he moaned into her mouth and bucked his hips. They had a lot of missed time to catch up on and starting now was as good a time as any. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her neck before returning hungrily to her lips. She shoved her hands into his hair and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pulled her closer.

"Rose?! What the hell are you doing?" Mickey Smith screeched indignantly as he stared dumbfounded at Rose practically shagging this random stranger on the driveway! The Doctor set Rose on her feet but kept his arm snaked around her shoulders.

"Mickey! It's the Doctor! He's found me! I always knew he would!" Rose squealed loudly. Mickey still looked confused.

"The Doctor's here? Where?" He asked looking around slowly. The Doctor waved at him from behind Rose. A sudden look of realisation crossed his face.

"You've gone and changed yourself again aint you? Hmph well I hope you know how much you hurt her leaving her stuck here!" The Doctor looked pained

"Mickey! It wasn't his fault and any way he's here now ent 'e so it don't matter." Rose said fiercely and the Doctor kissed the top of her head. Mickey grimaced.

"I only came out 'ere to make sure you were ok. Come back inside its freezing out, and you boss." He turned and walked back through the door and Rose followed him dragging the Doctor along behind her. Rose was locking the door when a little ball of blonde hair and five year old boy slammed into her leg.

"Rosie! We thought the aliens had taken you like last time." Tony sniffled and hugged her waist tightly. She smiled down at her little brother. The Doctor just mouthed, "last time" and she shook her head and grinned. Tony looked up at the Doctor inquisitively.

"Tony this is the Doctor he's my friend say hi." Rose said softly and the kid bit his lip and mumbled shyly. By this time Jackie Tyler had bustled into the hall to see what all the fuss was about and was quite surprised to see her daughter stood with a random tall and rather attractive man with his arm snaked around her waist. Rose hadn't had a proper boyfriend since… well in a while.

"Who's this guy then Rose?" Jackie asked indignantly. How come Rose hadn't introduced him to her before? She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her daughter to answer. Rose was reluctant to tell her mother about the Doctor. In the first few months after Rose had been trapped in Pete's World she had pretty much been in a zombified state never eating or sleeping or speaking to anyone and she knew her mother resented the Doctor for leaving Rose in that state, however unwilling he had been. Mickey looked practically euphoric as he took in Rose's bewildered expression

"Oh I am looking forward to this!" He smirked at Rose and Jackie's eyebrows lifted accusingly. Rose glared daggers at Mickey.

"Oh no Mickey I think you'll find you have a fiancé to be getting back to. Off you pop sweetie. And take Tony with you." Rose smiled sweetly but you could hear the threat in her voice. Mickey stammered and looked at the door and then Rose and then back again. When he looked back at them he growled in annoyance and stalked off. The Doctor lost all control and burst out laughing uncontrollably until he received a sharp elbow to the ribs courtesy of the blonde next to him.

"OW! Rose!" He yelled and she gave him an amused sort of look. He pushed his hand through his hair trying his best to look sheepish.

"Uh Mum we kind of need to talk to you." Rose swallowed hard as the Doctor continued to rub his side where she had assaulted him. If Jackie had looked suspicious before it was nothing compared to the look on her face now. Her blonde eyebrows had practically disappeared into her hairline. The Doctor frantically stifled another laugh fearing another attack of the pointy elbows!

"Rose? You're not pregnant are you!? Ohmigod!" Jackie shouted and Rose winced.

"Mum! Mum! Calm down I'm not pregnant don't worry!" Rose practically screeched as she leaned forward to shut the kitchen door. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Mum I need to tell you something. Don't try and guess yeah? Just listen." Jackie nodded and Rose continued

"The Doctor's back! I'm not even really sure how right now but all that matters is that he is! Thing is though you remember that Christmas when we came back and he'd changed his face? Well he did it again." Rose had said all of this at lightning speed and it took Jackie a minute to process everything, which had been said. She looked up at the Doctor and he waved at her like he had done with Mickey. A sudden look of comprehension appeared on her face and she stepped closer to him. Then she slapped him.

"OWW! Jackie! What was that for?! Two Tyler women in less than 10 minutes! Gotta be a record even for me!" He rubbed his bright red cheek.

"That! Was for leaving 'er behind you bastard! Do you have any idea what it did to her?" Jackie screeched and the Doctor winced. He opened his mouth to explain himself but Rose beat him to the punch.

"Mum I told you he didn't want to leave me! It killed him too! Don't you dare go blaming him. It was my own stupid fault not holding onto that lever properly." Jackie looked taken aback by Rose's outburst. The Doctor laid his hand on her cheek gently.

"Don't you ever blame yourself Rose! All that matters is that we're together now 'k?" He kissed her forehead gently and she nodded. Jackie cleared her throat loudly.

"Jackie I really am sorry." He gave her the puppy dog eyes hoping she would cave. She just shook her head and tutted.

"Right alright then. Just stop makin' that face! You look about twelve, Doctor! And you missus are breaking the news to your father that that clown is back on the scene." Without missing a beat she turned and walked back into the kitchen as if nothing had happened. Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I expected." She sighed as she skipped towards the door after her Mum.

"Yeah well easy for you to say! You didn't just fall victim to the infamous Jackie Tyler slap." The Doctor moaned quietly and returned to rubbing his cheek.

"You're such an idiot, you know that?"

"It's why you love me though." He flashed her a cheeky grin.

"And I you Doctor." She kissed him briefly on the lips.

"It's gonna take some getting used to, this new you. Not that you're not gorgeous like this." She laughed trying to make light of the serious statement. He looked into her eyes and she saw the old doctor she knew and loved. That was how she had known him the last time he regenerated; she had looked into his eyes and seen the same old man.

"We'll work it out." He sighed and she laid her head on his chest and listened to the double beat of his hearts.


End file.
